


Knight In Shining Gym Gear

by renjunsrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fight Train Creeps, First Meeting, Fluff, Gym Rat, Happy Ending, Harassment, He's the softest man alive, Hoseok saves Minhyuk, I'm also whipped for Wonho, It can be a little uncomfortable with the train harassment, M/M, Makeup Artist Kihyun, Minhyuk and Wonho first meet, Minhyuk is whipped for Wonho, Minor Angst, Minor Swearing, Model Wonho, Modeling, Models, Muscles, Photographer Hyungwon, Photographer Jooheon, Photography, Protection from Harassment, The Softest Gym Rat Ever, Train Creeps, Verbal Harassment (minor), creepy old men, model minhyuk, revealing clothing, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey
Summary: "Don't you dare touch a hair on his head"Minhyuk is a model, and one evening he decides to get the train home in the short outfit that Hyungwon had him model for the day. Cue the token Train Creep, an old man who won't stop staring at Minhyuk, making him more uncomfortable than he'd ever been in his modelling outfits.He's not sure if he'll make it home in one piece, until his knight in shining gym gear intervenes, Hoseok makes sure that Minhyuk is okay, and keeps him safe for the night, fluff ensues.--AkaHoseok saves Minhyuk from the train creep, effectively sparking something new, spending the night video calling afterwards





	Knight In Shining Gym Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends!
> 
> Before you get started on this fic, there is a detailed description of harassment on the train, it just involves uncomfortable staring so you should be fine, but if this is something that may trigger anything, make sure to click on out, because it is a major plot point.
> 
> This does get very fluffy at the end, so you'll be alright!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Minhyuk sits on the train, his legs crossed, still running off the confidence he had when he left the photography studio, his bright pink crop top paired with his favourite striped high-waisted shorts, showing a little more leg than usual, but he’s full of confidence for the time being. He pulls his phone out of his tote bag, unlocking it and mindlessly scrolling through his twitter to kill time.

It’s not uncommon for Minhyuk to get stares after shoots, he was gorgeous, and there really wasn’t much else to say about it, he finds himself enjoying the attention sometimes, kind of a fuck you to the strangers when he looks absolutely killer with gold eyeshadow brushed on his lower lids, eyes sparkling. There’s nothing more rewarding than when Hyungwon and Kihyun give him massive grins once he’s styled and ready for their photoshoots for their courses, telling him over and over again that he’s handsome, the best man for the job, but he can’t help but to tell them both that they look like literal gods, and they would also kill it.

The stares aren’t uncommon, little double takes at the soft pink-haired boy sitting on the train, but Minhyuk hates it when the creepy stares start. A balding man spots Minhyuk through the people standing on the train, still a few seats empty around him, so he isn’t blending in with the general public, Minhyuk doesn’t notice at first, but then he feels the man’s stare burning into his skin, the look making Minhyuk more and more uncomfortable.

The man staring at him from a distance was bad enough, his eyes staring at Minhyuk from in between the people boarding and leaving the people, lingering too long on his shorts, making Minhyuk squirm under the gaze, wanting to get off the train as soon as he can. Minhyuk pulls his tote bag so it covers his crotch and hopes that the man will leave him alone, until the creep decides to gather up some courage, and walks from his spot on the carriage, to the seats near Minhyuk, holding the handles in the aisle, staring at the pink haired boy like he was his next meal.

It would be an understatement to say that Minhyuk was absolutely terrified, he wasn’t actually sure if he was going to make it home today with the way that the man was acting, he wasn’t sure if he was about to be assaulted on this train home. His thoughts wander to all the things that could go wrong if this man gets up anymore courage to do something to Minhyuk, and then he settles on ‘ _ Why do I have to be so attractive in this life? Why does it bring me such danger?’ _

“Move your bag, pretty boy, let us see what you have” 

The man speaks, and Minhyuk sees his mouth lacking a few teeth, his breath stinking of alcohol and cigarettes, and he is absolutely terrified. Minhyuk’s eyes search the train carriage, hoping to make eye contact with  _ literally anyone _ who he could ask for help from, but as per usual, people are trying their absolute hardest to avoid getting involved in the altercation, looking out of the train windows, or at their black phone screens, anywhere but the pretty boy who was being harassed on the train home.

Minhyuk wouldn’t normally see himself as a religious man, but in that moment, when the creep started talking to him as if he was an object, something just for his pleasure, he found himself praying to every god he knew of, even Zeus, and he knew just how poorly he treated people he wanted. He stares at the empty seat across from him and desperately hopes that the man won’t sit down near him, hopes he won’t spend the whole train ride home whispering threats and disgusting comments about his body.

It seems that the praying worked in some way or another, or maybe it was the panic obvious on his face, the way he was steeling himself to the world, blocking absolutely every sound out of his head in hopes of the man disappearing before his eyes. Minhyuk sees some movement out of the corner of his eye as the man starts to stretch out his hand to touch Minhyuk’s exposed shoulder, and before he knows it, there is a harsh voice, whisper yelling at the man.

  
  


“ _ Don’t you dare touch a single hair on his head, or you will find out the hard way what exactly I can do to you, sir” _

Minhyuk looks up at his saviour as the man gives a ‘hmpf’ and moves along, leaving Minhyuk alone, but surely still staring at him. The man standing before him is definitely the reason that the creep moved along as he did, the pale muscular man before him looked like he could snap Hyungwon in two, his arms tensed and shown fully in his sleeveless tee, but what was definitely just as intimidating was the look on the black haired man’s face, as if he was ready to commit murder right there for the man even thinking of talking to Minhyuk.

He feels tears well up in his eyes, crying in the relief of being left alone finally, his panic finally able to be released, his shoulders rolling in and his body shaking slightly.

“Thank you, thank you so much” Minhyuk breathes out, his voice shaking as he tries to see his saviour through the tears, the man still staring down the creep from across the carriage, his eyes threatening murder. The black haired boy looks at Minhyuk at the noise, face immediately turning to panic when he sees the tears in Minhyuk’s eyes

“Oh my god don’t cry please, I won’t hurt you, I wasn’t just going to let him do that when I saw you getting harassed like that” 

The muscular man lays a gentle hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder, trying to comfort him, as he awkwardly squats in the aisle of the train, what Minhyuk assumes to be his gym bag swung over his shoulder. Minhyuk finds himself leaning slightly into the touch, finding comfort in the now wide eyed, soft faced man before him,  _ he looks a little like a doll _ , Minhyuk finds himself thinking,  _ a ridiculously strong doll _ .

“Do you want to move over, take the window seat and I’ll sit next to you?” The man asks softly in his panic at Minhyuk’s tears, his tone showing how eager he was to keep the creep from coming near Minhyuk again, so Minhyuk scoots himself over on the train so that he’s against the window, and the black haired man sits next to him, effectively taking up the rest of the room with his legs, swinging his gym bag onto his lap.

“Seriously, thank you, I was so scared” Minhyuk places his hand softly on the other’s knee, hoping it wasn’t really seen as him flirting or anything like that, but as his friends said, he’s just a natural flirt, but to his relief, the black haired man flashes him quite possibly the warmest smile Minhyuk has ever seen, calming his anxious heart, still shaking from the incident.

“It’s okay, stop thanking me, it used to happen to my little brother Kyun a lot too, before we both got strong enough that people weren’t going to fuck with him anymore” 

The man unzips his bag, and digs through it, pulling out a massive grey jacket, which Minhyuk assumes would probably be tight on those arms, and hands it to Minhyuk

“Sorry if this smells like gym at all, but put this on for now, it’ll stop the guy from staring, it’ll also make you feel a little better, hopefully” 

Minhyuk takes it with a thankful smile and a nod, draping the jacket over his shoulders, enjoying how the fabric pretty much covered his whole body in the moment, effectively avoiding anymore disgusting feelings from the stares of the creep.

“Thanks, I do feel a bit better” The black haired boy nods, going silent for a few seconds, before he seems to latch onto a thought and look up at Minhyuk, a lightbulb flashing behind his eyes

“Would you like me to walk you home, so the guy doesn’t follow you? I’ll at least get off at your stop with you to make sure you’re safe. I promise I’m not gonna stalk you or anything, I just want to make sure you’re safe” Minhyuk is stewing it over in his head, thinking about how much safer he’d feel with effectively a bodyguard on his way, but also how uncomfortable he was with strangers knowing where he lived.

“I’m Hoseok, by the way, I’ll give you my phone number too, just in case the guy tries to harass you again” 

Hoseok quickly unlocks his phone, opening up a new contact page for Minhyuk to put his details in, which he does, sending himself a quick text so that he can save his saviour’s number too, before handing the phone back to the black haired man who gives him a soft smile.

“I’m Minhyuk, and I’d like it if you could walk me most of the way home, but I’m not one hundred percent comfortable with taking a stranger to my apartment, so maybe I could call you for the rest of the way home? I know it might seem silly, but I don’t even like giving my new friends my address”

The pink haired boy gives Hoseok a smile, hoping that he’d accept the offer, even though it wasn’t exactly what he had offered in the first place, hoping for at least some comfort that the creep wouldn’t follow him if Hoseok was there, and to his surprise, the black haired man nods eagerly, a grin on his face

“Of course, Minhyuk! I’ll even video call so I can see that you’re okay all the way if you’d like that! How many stops left until we have to get up?” Minhyuk feels himself calm a little as he makes a mental count of how many stops left on the line until his normal stop, with the reassurance that someone will have an eye on him and can keep him at least partially safe until he gets home, especially knowing that Hoseok had done it once before.

“Only 2 now, then we’ll get off the train at my stop” Hoseok gives Minhyuk a little thumbs up, and a grin, before quickly texting someone, presumably to let them know he’ll be late home, letting Minhyuk be in a comfortable silence for the few minutes before the two men had to get up to get off the train.

When the two stand up, Hoseok makes sure to stand behind Minhyuk so the creep from earlier can’t see his body, blocking him from view with his stronger body, becoming the slimmer’s human shield

“Is it okay if I wrap my arm around your shoulder, Minhyuk? I want to make sure that guy won’t follow us at all, just in case he’s in the crowd of people that get off the train” Hoseok asks gently, waiting for Minhyuk’s nod before he gently wraps his arm over Minhyuk’s shoulder, holding him close to his body, and Minhyuk would definitely be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, because there’s definitely something comforting about the stronger man holding him with such care.

The two men walk through the train station together, weaving through the crowds before making their way out of the station to the main road, Minhyuk leading Hoseok with little taps on his hand in the direction they were going, instead of verbally saying it, enjoying the conversation they found themselves in, instead of interrupting. The two wander past the bus stops that don’t run past 8pm, watching the other people on the road turn off into side streets, while they continue to walk most of the way to Minhyuk’s apartment, conversations of their work flowing easily. 

The two find similarities in their side jobs, both models for photographers, but Hoseok models workout gear and underwear, with Minhyuk modelling makeup and softer fashion, they share anecdotes about their eccentric photographer friends, Hoseok’s little brother helping out with his boyfriend Jooheon’s shoots, making fun of his brother as he modeled. Minhyuk laughs about Kihyun and Hyungwon styling him purposely bad for a shoot, before finding they actually all enjoyed the style they’d created, a playful twist on the serious magazine shoots he was so used to.

After about 7 minutes of walking, Minhyuk comes to a gradual stop under a street lamp, just off the main road in a little side street, giving Hoseok a smile before fishing his phone out of his tote bag.

“Alright, I’ll video call you from here, we’re pretty much at my apartment, and we’re not close enough yet for you to know where I live.” Hoseok nods, giving Minhyuk a smile, before fishing his phone out of his back pocket, ready for Minhyuk’s call

“Seriously, thank you so much for this, Hoseok, I really had no idea what I would do when that man approached me” Minhyuk hopes that his gaze conveys just how thankful he is for the man sticking up for him in such an uncomfortable situation

“I would have done it for anyone, I know how uncomfortable it can be, and plus, I might as well use these guns for something good” Hoseok laughs, flexing his arms at Minhyuk as if he is posing for a bodybuilding competition, making Minhyuk laugh, loud and bright, before he slaps Hoseok’s arm slightly, mumbling protests to the cute man acting stupid in public.

“I should probably get going home now, my neighbour probably thinks I’m dead when I don’t show up home before 9, and I don’t want him calling the cops or send out a search party” Hoseok nods at Minhyuk, opening up his video call app, pressing Minhyuk’s name, watching as the other man’s phone lights up. He answers the call quickly, and watches as their phones made the horrible delay echo, before Minhyuk turns his phone on mute quickly

“I’ll see you around Hoseok, thanks for saving the day, you better get on your way home now, I hope my house wasn’t too far out of the way”

“Any time Minhyuk, seriously, I catch the same line as you and if you need me to help you out, I will, now get going, we’re on a call anyway” 

Hoseok smiles, waving the pink haired boy off, still wearing his jacket, but Hoseok wasn’t too fussed, if it meant he wouldn’t have too much attention on him, it was worth the loss. He turns around and starts walking back to the station, holding his phone up so that Minhyuk can see him as he walks, the two falling back into conversation easily. 

Before they know it, Minhyuk is at his apartment door, trying to juggle his phone and his keys to let himself into the house, not without a string of mumbled curses following the sound of the keys hitting the ground, making Hoseok laugh, before realising he should probably put his headphones in before he gets closer to the train station. The two keep talking as Hoseok makes his way home, and Minhyuk gets started on his dinner, nearly deafening Hoseok when he almost drops a pot on his phone, before Hoseok has a chance to tell him to lean his phone up against the wall so he can cook without needing to deal with his phone.

Hoseok is welcomed home by his cat, who meows at him for a solid two minutes as he makes his way inside his apartment, making Minhyuk absolutely lose it giggling at the cat, remarking about how glad he was that he didn’t have a cat, because he already had a Hyunwoo, who was bound to poke his head in the door at some point during the evening, to check that he wasn’t dead. The two stay on the phone, as Minhyuk mindlessly scrolls through his laptop, speaking about absolutely everything and nothing, just enjoying the company of Hoseok, and the feeling of safety that comes with his presence, even if it was just video.

“Hey Minhyuk” Hoseok says, laying starfished on his bedroom floor, Minhyuk gives a little hum in reply, which is apparently enough for Hoseok

“I’m glad I met you today, I think you’ll be a great friend, but I’m gonna have to let you go for now, because I should shower before I fall asleep on the floor” Minhyuk lets out a little laugh, before waving to Hoseok with a smile decorating his face

“Have a nice shower Hoseok, I should probably do the same, it’s getting late and I have to go to Hyungwon’s studio again tomorrow, but not for a really short outfit like today so don’t worry” 

Hoseok lets out a soft laugh, before getting himself up off the floor, and taking the phone with him to his bedroom to grab his pyjamas

“I’ll text ya after my shower, then we can chat more, all good?” 

“Yep,” Hoseok pops the ‘p’ giving Minhyuk a thumbs up, his clothes carefully balanced in his arms

“Talk once you’re out of the shower, then” 

Hoseok throws a peace sign at the camera before ending the call, leaving Minhyuk feeling warm at how easily he had clicked with Hoseok after he had been his saving grace. The stronger man was definitely something else, and if Minhyuk could tell anything from the way that he acted in the video call, his face was more reflective of his soft personality than his muscles were, he could tell that Hoseok was basically a kid in an adult’s body.

Once both of the men are showered, Minhyuk finds himself balled up in his sheets, despite the heat, looking for the weight of the blankets, even if it meant that he had to have his fan angled right at this face. Minhyuk scrolls aimlessly through his phone, considering getting a book to read, but also not caring enough to get up to  _ get _ the book he wanted to read, so he scrolls through pages of photos from everyone’s vacations, a few previews of his shoot with Hyungwon and Kihyun from the week before, not really paying attention, but enjoying how Hyungwon had captured him.

He finds himself with a video call not a second later, Hoseok obviously finished his shower, Minhyuk answers it without a second thought, leaning it up against his lamp so that he can lay down and still talk without the risk of dropping his phone on his face.

“What’s up Minhyuk” Hoseok says, before the video connects properly, revealing the black haired boy with samp curls strewn across his forehead, laying down with his phone leaning against the wall, his chin resting on a pillow, showing off his arms, taking Minhyuk a little aback at how domestic it was.

“Oh you know, checking out instagram because Hyungwon uploaded shots from last week, the usual aimless scrolling” Minhyuk smiles, looking at the boy on the other side of the screen, with his curls everywhere on his forehead, moving as he nods, before resting his chin back on the pillow.

“Oh nice! What’s his account, I wanna check it out, Min” Hoseok says, pausing his video to look at instagram. Hoseok ends up falling into the spiral of checking out all of Hyungwon’s photography, then all of Kihyun’s makeup and fashion posts, and then eventually the two end up chatting until well past midnight, talking about absolutely nothing and everything under the sun.

They find that they have a lot of interests similar, Hoseok loves paintings, and Minhyuk loves the process, they both love music, the same bands, that one singer Seokmin from the local college band. 

The two talk until Minhyuk watches as Hoseok fights against his eyelids closing, his head slowly tilting to rest fully on the pillow, sleep taking him unwilling, but exhausted from the day he’d had. The black haired boy’s soft face becoming even softer with sleep, but soon after, before Minhyuk has a chance to reach out across the bed to end the call, to let Hoseok sleep in peace, Minhyuk follows him, his too long pink hair falling in his eyes as he drifts off, somehow managing to turn off his lamp, phone still on call, Hoseok asleep on the other side of the screen, his lamp still on, soft snores coming through the phone.

In the morning, Minhyuk finds their call still running when the sun comes through his window, 6 hours of sleep on the call, Hoseok’s lamp turned off sometime throughout the night. Hoseok’s volume must have been turned right up, or his hearing really good, because when Minhyuk starts a little when he wakes up properly, Hoseok stretches out, hitting his phone and making a small questioning noise in the back of his throat, waking Minhyuk up even further. 

“Did we forget to end the call, Hoseok?” Minhyuk basically whispers, his voice husky from sleep, alerting Hoseok to the call, waking him up in quite possibly the quickest way possible, not sure if he had taken Minhyuk home with him for a single second, before remembering the call, stretching back out on his bed

“I guess so, Minhyuk, I’ll let you go now though, I should probably start getting ready soon” Minhyuk hums in reply, stretching on the bed, trying to crack the part of his back that had been bothering him for days, sighing when it finally pops, and looking at Hoseok on his phone

“Yeah, probably a good idea, Hyungwon will want me to get to the studio in a few hours for our shoot, so it’ll be a busy morning for me”

“I’m glad you stayed on the video call last night Minhyuk, even if you didn’t mean to stay on the whole night, thanks for keeping me company” Hoseok says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, reaching out to his night table to grab round framed glasses, putting them on, before smiling at Minhyuk

“Thanks for saving my ass, Hoseok, I appreciate it, and I’m glad we video called, it definitely fought off the empty house feeling that I live with, I’ll talk later okay? I wanna sneak in another hour of sleep before I get going” Minhyuk flops back onto his pillow, reaching out to grab his phone

“Alright, let me know when you get to the studio, okay? I’ll hang up now so I don’t fall into the trap of just laying here and talking forever. Have a good day Minhyuk” Hoseok smiles, sitting up and stretching, his oversized shirt (which Minhyuk thinks would be absolutely  _ massive _ on him) bunches up at the front as he brings his arms up, pretty much breaking Minhyuk at the softness of such a strong man before him.

“You too Hoseok-ah, I’ll talk later!” Minhyuk waves at the phone, almost a little too energetic for how lethargic he feels, before ending the call, their 07:37:05 call duration staring him down before he stretches back out on the bed, warm in the sun, and lets himself fall back asleep, comforted by the idea that he’ll wake up to his alarm in an hour or so.

Hoseok finds himself laying in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to motivate himself to get up, but instead he finds himself scouring facebook for Lee Minhyuk, typing in the name with the hope that he’d be easy enough to find, to no avail, his little social media stalking limited down to just the instagram he had been given last night, just with one search

“Why on earth are there seven Lee Minhyuk’s in this town alone, what the hell” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, friend!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you have any feedback or general comments, make sure to leave them below, with a kudos!  
> If you'd like, you can find me on twitter as well @renjunsrey, it's mainly my gay meltdowns over idols, but feel free to screech about my fics with me there, I don't bite!


End file.
